Castiel's Visit (A Destiel Slash Fiction)
by Spen Hans
Summary: Cas catches Dean mastrubating and wants to join in. (This is very nsfw) Enjoy! : Reviews are always welcomed!


Spen Hans

Castiel's Visit

It's Dean's night to himself, Sam was off on his own business. The night was his. Instead of going out to a bar and picking up a chick like usual, he decided to stay at the motel. He walks into the bathroom, and strips of his clothing. He looked in the mirror, admiring himself. Flexing his muscles he winked into the mirror.

Stepping into the shower, Dean started to sing some 80's rock song. The water was warm on his smooth skin. He spread the soap all over his body, making his skin shine. He decided to shave his pubes. Lifting up his long cock he, with great care, shaved all around his cock and balls.

Out of the shower, he admired his newly shaved pubic area. Moving his heavy balls around admiring the state of hairlessness. Deciding it wasn't worth putting on any clothes, he walked into the main room. Jumped on the bed and turned on the tv. His balls rested comfortably on the bed. His dick however was not resting. Dean looks down at his raging cock. It was hard, needing attention. "Down boy" Dean jokes.

He smirked and grabbed some lube, and massaged it on to his cock, stroking it. He jerked off hard, making sudden grunts. What he didn't know was that Castiel was sitting on the other bed, invisible to Dean, watching him in curiously. Instantly Castiel chooses to be visible and asks "Why is it lacking hair?" raising his bushy eyebrows in curiosity.

"CAS, what have I told you about knocking!?" Dean desperately grabs a pillow and covers up his wet dick.

"Sorry Dean. Can you see mine, I'm not sure if it's normal, it has hair on it." Castiel says worriedly.

Instead of telling Cas that it's normally hairy, and he just shaved. He realised how much he craved to see castiel, in his purest, nude form. "Yeah. Um sure"

Castiel stripped of all his clothing. He stood there, completely naked. His chest was hairy with little black hairs, and so were his pubes. They surrounded Castiel's super long and skinny erected cock. To say the least, Dean was not only impressed but turned on by it.

"You're staring. Is it normal, is the hair normal!?" Castiel looks up at Dean, his innocent eyes wet with worry.

"Yeah, of course it is, I just shaved."

"Should I shave?"

Dean didn't want to sound like he liked what he saw, because the hair was super sexy. "No, you don't have to." Dean slowly pulled the pillow off of his cock, wanting Cas to stare. He liked this attention.

"Can I touch it?" Castiel asked curiously.

Dean not knowing what to do, because he knew he wanted him too. But wanted to sound like he didn't. He chose to give in. "Go ahead."

Castiel walked up to Dean, his skinny cock almost hitting Dean's face. He sat next to Dean on the edge of the bed. Dean just stayed leaning against the bedpost. Cas came close, and looked right at Dean's cock. And with his index finger, touched the tip. With the touch, even more blood rushed to dean's penis, and it jerked. "Do you like it when I touch it?"

Dean nervously admitted, "Yes, it feels better when you stroke it" Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean's cock and stroked. He stared, mesmerized by his cock.

"Do you want to feel mine Dean?" Cas asked innocently.

"Yes" Dean blurted out before he realised what he was saying. Cas moved next to Dean on the bed. Castiel kept jerking Dean off. and Dean moved his hands to Castiel's huge yet skinny cock. Castiel went faster, moving his hand up and down. Until Dean ejaculated, all over himself.

Castiel jumped, "What is that? Are you okay Dean?"

"It's semen, we have to clean up now." Dean says. Without warning Cas just leans over and starts to lick up the cum that landed on Dean's chest. He licked all around Dean's body, 'cleaning up' like Dean said to. Castiel got all of the cum up and looked at Dean, his mouth dripped of the white cream. Dean leaned in and kissed him, exchanging saliva and semen. Dean never tried his own semen before, but it tasted great, especially in Cas's mouth.

"Why didn't I squirt like you?"

"You've never had an orgasm before?"

"No Dean."

"I can show you." Dean gets on top of Castiel. Who just lay there. Dean wanted this for so long. He spread his cheeks and lead Castiel's cock into him. He sat completely down on Cas. Cas's pubic hair bristled against his bum. His cock was in him deep. Castiel just looked pleased and surprised. "I'm gonna make you cum, like you did me"

Dean started going up and down, almost every time, Cas's penis hit him in his sweet spot. It went so fucking deep. Castiel moaned and told Dean it felt good. Dean went faster and faster, every time it became more and more pleasurable. Dean moaned in pain.

"Are you okay Dean!? Am I hurting you!?"  
"No, it feels amazing!" Dean spits out. Dean goes faster and faster his own cock bouncing up and down. Until Cas's first load of warm semen exploded into his anus. it dripped out. Castiel's eyes were open wide with shock of how enjoyable it was.

"Does mine need to be cleaned up too?"  
"Yes" Dean moans. He lays down on his stomach. Booty up. semen drips out of his anus. Castiel bends down, and starts to lick up Dean's ass. He rims him. Licking it. Cas's mouth getting fuller and fuller of his own cum. Cas takes deans cheeks and spreads them. Cas goes deep into Dean's ass. Licking up Until Dean's ass is as clean as it could get.

Then Dean comes around and takes Cas's head and they kiss, both mouths full of cum now. Dean scoops Cas's cum out of his mouth with his tongue. They take their heads away and swallow.

Suddenly Cas says, "Heaven need me, sorry I have to go Dean."

"You're not going to tell anyone about this are you?"

"Well this wont be our last time will it?"

Dean smiles, "It doesn't have to be." Then Cas disappears instantly and heads towards heaven.


End file.
